


A Fateful Meeting

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Realms Week 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Sex, Wish Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: When the Jolly Roger docks for a few days of shore leave, Captain Regina looks for someone to spend a passionate night with. She meets Robin of Locksley and the two rock each other's worlds. Will he prove to be just a one-night-stand...or so much more?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: OQ Realms Week 2020





	A Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **My entry for Day 2 of OQ Other Realms Week, this one set in the Wish Realm.**

### A Fateful Meeting

Regina had never imagined she would become a pirate. She had thought she would finally kill the insufferable Snow White as well as her annoying husband before easily overpowering their prissy daughter and reclaiming her throne. When Hook had walked away from her quest to regain her magic in order to go be a father, everything had changed for her. She took over the Jolly Roger, convincing the crew to sail for her as they tried to find magic for her again. 

But after only a few weeks on the sea, Regina abandoned that plan. Despite being confined to the ship, she felt free in a way she hadn’t felt since childhood. She was able to enjoy the feel of the wind in her air as they sailed through the blue water, a wide expanse on either side of her. The wind and the waves took her to places she hadn’t never dreamed of visiting, places where she wasn’t the defeated Evil Queen. She realized she could rewrite her story. 

She became the Pirate Queen. 

Regina enjoyed being a pirate and not just because of the freedom the open seas gave her. She also loved the rush that came with fighting those they set upon, especially as she was an expert swordswoman. Though Hook’s crew had been skeptical of her at first, she won them over after her first battle brought in a large haul of treasure. Her name once again brought fear and those on the high seas trembled when they saw the colors of the Jolly Roger approaching. 

“Alright, men,” she said after they docked at a distant port city known to be pirate-friendly. “You’ve got a few days of leave. Go, be merry. You’ve earned it.” 

They cheered, hurrying down the gangplank. Only Smee lingered, looking concerned. “What about you, Captain?” he asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him. “I’m going to have some fun of my own. So go, focus on yourself and I’ll see you in a couple days.” 

Though Smee looked uncertain, he still saluted. “Aye, aye, captain! See you then.” 

He walked down the gangplank and Regina took a deep breath before heading to her quarters at the back of the ship. She needed a few things from there before she could begin her own shore leave. 

Regina grabbed her cloak and placed bags of coins in the hidden pockets on the inside of the garment. She then grabbed a couple knives to carry with her, knowing it would draw too much attention to walk around with her sword. Once she had all that, she disembarked her ship to begin her own shore leave. 

She strode down the street and entered a shop, deciding some new clothes were warranted. Even though she was a pirate, she enjoyed looking good and wanted to make sure she continued to look more like a queen than a pirate. 

No one ever expected the woman in velvet and silk to be the one about to rob them. 

By the time her new wardrobe was ordered, fitted and paid for, it had started to get dark. Regina’s stomach growled and she found a nearby pub to get some food and a tankard of ale. Perhaps she would luck out and find some companion to spend the night. It had been a long time since she had scratched that itch as she vowed to never have sex with any of her crew, afraid it would just make things awkward. Which meant that whenever she granted them shore leave, she found someone to spend her nights with and scratched that itch before getting back on board her ship. 

“Oh, now! What’s a beautiful lady like you alone in a place like this?” One man swaggered up to her, reeking of alcohol. He smiled as he tried to focus his gaze on her. “Would you like some company?” 

She looked him over before looking away. “No. Go away.” 

“Come on, sweetheart,” he said, leaning closer. “Give us a kiss.” 

An idea crossed Regina’s mind and she gave him the sweetest smile as she turned back to him. “You want a kiss? Come closer.” 

He grinned before puckering his lips, closing his eyes. Regina rose up a bit before grabbing him by the neck. She slammed him to the table, grabbing his arm and holding it against his back as he cried out. 

“How’s that for a kiss?” she asked, hissing at him. 

“This ain’t a kiss,” he protested. “You’re crazy!” 

She pressed her elbow against his back, digging in as he squirmed on the table. “I’m not crazy. I’m a woman. And no woman owes you a kiss. If I hear about you harassing any other women, I will come back and personally castrate you myself. Got it?” 

“Yes, yes, just let me up!” he cried. 

Chuckling, Regina released him. He slid off the table and she gave him a little kick. “Get out,” she ordered him. 

Sniveling, he crawled away from her. Regina took her seat again, slamming her hand on the table. “Where’s my ale?” 

Behind the bar, the owner jumped and began to fill a tankard. She flicked some hair over her shoulder before crossing her legs, sitting there as if she were a queen holding court. Except no one would bother her. 

Not tonight. 

“Here you go,” a barmaid said, setting the tankard down. “Do you need anything else?” 

“Not right now,” Regina replied, slipping her a couple gold coins. “But I’ll let you know if that changes.”

The young woman smiled, placing the coins in her apron pocket. “I’ll be happy to serve you.” 

She hurried off to serve a few other patrons while Regina relaxed, sipping her ale. No one else bothered her and that’s what she wanted for now. It would seem she would have to wait to scratch her itch but she was fine with that. She was horny but not desperate enough to lower her standards. She’d find the right partner in good time. 

* * *

The night started to wear on and Regina knew she was going to have to make arrangements for lodging soon. She wanted a few nights away from her ship and she knew this pub had some decent rooms. It would be a decent way to pass her time - especially as it seemed she would spend at least this night alone. 

Pity. 

Regina decided to get one more drink before seeking a room. She would then get some rest and try again tomorrow. Maybe the new day would bring a better caliber of possible sexual partners for her to consider. 

Before she could wave down the bar wench, she approached Regina’s table with a glass in her hand. “A gentleman has ordered this whiskey for you,” she said, setting it down in front of Regina. 

That piqued her interest as she raised an eyebrow. “A gentleman?” 

“That’s what he calls himself,” the young woman answered. She glanced toward another table as she said: “I’m not sure he’s much of a gentleman.” 

Regina looked in the same direction as her. A blond-haired man about her age sat facing her a few tables over. He wore a white linen shirt under a green vest with brown leather straps. Lifting his own glass, he smiled at her. 

He was definitely the one who sent her the drink. 

And he was better looking than all the other men in the pub. She also had to respect his ploy - sending over a drink rather than just demanding a kiss. 

Intriguing. 

“Who is he?” she asked the bar wench. 

“His name is Robin,” she replied. “And he’s from Locksley. That’s all I know. He’s not much of an open book.” 

Picking up her drink, Regina raised it to him. “A challenge. I like that.” 

As the bar maid walked away, Robin stood and carried his drink over to her. Regina sipped her whiskey as he approached, wondering what his opening line was going to be. 

“Good evening, milady,” he greeted. He motioned to the empty chair across from her. “May I join you?” 

He was polite but she wasn’t too sure if it was an act. She needed to test him a bit more to see if he was worth her time. 

“What if I say no?” she asked, studying his reaction. 

“Then I shall bid you a goodnight and go back to admiring you from afar at my own table,” he replied, his eyes remaining on hers. She detected no deception in the eyes she now knew were a bright shade of blue. 

Motioning to the chair, she said: “Please have a seat.” 

“Thank you, milady,” he replied, taking a seat. He grinned at her. “Might I inquire the name of my companion?” 

“Only if you give me yours first,” she countered. 

He nodded, looking impressed as he held out his hand to her. “Robin of Locksley, at your service.” 

“Regina,” she replied, taking his hand. He kissed the back of hers before releasing it. 

Robin leaned closer. “So, is this the point where we exchange life stories?” 

She took a sip of her whiskey, deciding to just lay it all out for him. “I’m not looking for an emotional connection. I want a physical one.” 

His eyebrow went up and he looked intrigued. “So you’re just looking for a good roll in the hay?” 

“Do I look like someone who rolls in hay?” she asked him, crossing her arm. 

“No,” he replied, leaning back as he studied her. “You look like someone who fucks on fine sheets while using silk as ties.” 

That surprised her. “You think I like to be tied up?” 

He shook his head. “I think you like to tie your partners up.” 

Regina had to admit she was impressed. “You got all of that from just looking at me?” 

“And watching you put that drunken arsehole in his place,” he added. 

She hummed, not used to a man being interested in her after watching her lay into another man. “And do you like being tied up?” 

He smirked. “I like a lot of things.” 

“Then I think we should get a room and find out what those things are,” she said, downing the rest of her whiskey. 

“Excellent suggestion, milady,” he said, drinking the rest of his. “Shall I get the room or you?” 

She considered the question and then decided she would rather get the room. It would be easier to kick him out that way. Regina stood. “I will. Meet me upstairs in five minutes.” 

He nodded and she made her way over to arrange for a room. She smirked, certain she was going to have a very memorable night - as long as Robin of Locksley didn’t just talk a good game.

* * *

Regina took off her coat and hid it in the room she had been given. Just because she was having sex with Robin, it didn’t mean she trusted him. She wasn’t going to take any chances when it came to her money - especially as if the situation were reversed, she wouldn’t hesitate to use the opportunity to rob her partner blind. 

Two quick knocks interrupted her thoughts and she opened the door, finding Robin on the other side. He leaned against the door frame. “You still sure about this?” he asked. 

“I am,” she replied, pleased somewhere deep inside her that he was making sure to have her consent before proceeding. She then decided to return the favor: “You?” 

He nodded, smirking. “I am definitely sure.” 

“Good,” she said, reaching out and grabbing his jerkin. She pulled him into the room and pressed her lips to his as he kicked the door closed before pressing her against it. 

Robin’s lips moved against hers and all other thoughts flew out of her mind. He definitely was one of the best kissers she had experienced and it sent warmth pooling deep inside her, her body ready for whatever else his mouth could do to her. 

They broke the kiss, both panting. “You are quite a good kisser,” he told her. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she told him, starting to untie the strings of his jerkin. “But you are entirely too dressed.” 

He chuckled. “I could say the same about you, milady.” 

“Then I think we should rectify this problem.” She scrunched her nose as she placed emphasis on the last few words. Regina then asked: “Don’t you?” 

Robin slowly started to back up, his hands going to Regina’s hips as he took her with him. “I absolutely agree. Where do you want to start?” 

“Oh, I’ve already started,” she replied, untying all the strings and pushing the vest over his shoulders and down his arms. It fell to the floor, landing in a heap she knew was going to get bigger. 

He laughed, holding out his arms. “Do you want to do the rest now or later?” 

“I want you naked and I want you naked now,” she replied. “We can then play some games.” 

“That sounds promising,” he said as she untied the string holding his shirt closed at the neck. He raised his arms and she pulled the garment over his head. 

After tossing the shirt aside, she tugged on his pants. “I think you’re going to have to take these off yourself.” 

“Fair enough,” he agreed, sitting down on the bed. He removed his boots and placed them out of the way before pulling off his pants. As he did so, he looked up at her. “Will I get to undress you?” 

“Do you want to?” she asked, knowing her outfits could be complicated. She usually missed her magic the most when putting them on or taking them off. 

He grinned, tossing his pants aside before standing up. “I do.”

For a moment, Regina lost her voice. Robin had been attractive in his clothes but out of them...he was an almost perfect specimen of masculinity. His body was toned, indicating he had a very physical lifestyle. And his partially erect cock looked like it could fill her just right. If he fucked the same way he kissed, she was going to have a night to remember. 

She had chosen perfectly. 

“Milady?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?” 

Regina swallowed before shaking her head, recovering her voice. “Not at all.” 

“So do you like what you see?” he asked, smirking now.

“Very much,” she purred, stepping closer to run her hand down his firm chest. 

He reached out, starting to unfasten the corset. “I believe now it’s your turn to reveal what’s under all these beautiful clothes.”

“True,” she said, reaching up to still his hand. “You’ll want to remove the pants first.” 

“Then that means the boots have to go,” he told her, helping her sit down on the bed. He knelt next to her, frowning. “Are...Are these buttoned?” 

She chuckled at his confusion. “Yes, they are. Women’s fashion is always more...complicated.” 

“Most women I’ve been with haven’t been this hard to get undressed,” he replied, unbuttoning her boots. 

“And how many have had the means to buy fine clothing?” she asked, ignoring the flare of jealousy at the mention of past conquests. It shouldn’t matter to her - he was just another notch in her own belt. 

Yet, for some reason, it did.

Robin slid off one boot and set it down next to his. “I definitely don’t want to scuff these. You might have my head.” 

“You might be right,” she said with a chuckle as he turned his attention to her other boot. “I am glad you are very determined and haven’t just suggested fucking me in my clothes.” 

He glanced up at her, grinning. “I have a feeling that would be just as complicated as getting you out of your clothes, so I’d rather just go the extra distance and get you completely naked.” 

“Well, I promise you it is worth the effort,” she said, not caring if she sounded vain. She had loved how she looked and was not afraid to show it off. 

“I have no doubt,” he replied, pulling off her other boot. He set it aside and rubbed his hands together. “Now for the pants.” 

She reached for her waistband. “I’ll handle these buttons.” 

He chuckled. “Getting modest on me, milady?” 

“No,” she replied. She then admitted sheepishly: “I’m ticklish.” 

“That was potentially dangerous information you just gave me,” he said, sitting back on his haunches as he watched her unbutton her pants. 

She paused, looking at him. “Are you going to use it against me?” 

He shook his head. “And as a sign of good faith, I’m going to tell you that my feet are ticklish.” 

“Your feet?” she asked, trying not to laugh. 

He nodded, looking serious. “It’s a weakness not many can take advantage of but it’s there. And since we’re about to share a bed…” 

“Fair enough,” she replied. She held out her hand. “You don’t tickle me, I don’t tickle you.” 

“You have a deal,” he said, taking her hand. Instead of shaking it, he kissed it before releasing it. He then eyed the corset again. “Do you also want to undo that so I don’t inadvertently break our pact?” 

She glanced down at it, considering his offer. “Let’s get the pants off and then we’ll figure out what to do.” 

He reached up, starting to peel her pants off her legs. “Are these painted on, woman? Good lord.” 

“I like them tight,” she said. “They make my ass look good.” 

“I’ve seen you walk away. Your arse doesn’t look like it needs any help to look good,” he replied, finally pulling her pants off. He tossed them on his pile of clothes before standing up and holding out his hands to her. 

She took them, standing as she asked: “You were checking out my ass?” 

“Of course I was,” he said, unfastening her corset again. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same if the situation had been reversed.”

Regina knew she couldn’t argue that point as she slid her arms around his body. She lowered her hands until she could squeeze his firm ass. “That’s true.” 

Her corset slipped away as Robin then held her closer, his cock pressing against her leg. She looked up at him, lust filling his eyes as he licked his lips. “I don’t think I can wait much longer,” he said, voice husky. 

“Then it’s a good thing there’s only one thing between you and me,” she replied, raising her hands over her head. 

Robin raised up her shirt and took it off, tossing it aside as well. His eyes roamed hers and he licked his lips again. “Stunning,” he breathed. 

She gently grabbed the back of his neck, rising on her tiptoes until their lips were almost touching. “No more talking.” 

And then she kissed him. 

He kissed back, nibbling on her lower lip. She parted her lips, granting his tongue entrance to her mouth. They backed up together, one of his hands on her back and the other entangled in her hair, until her knees hit the edge of the bed. She lost her balance and landed on the bed with him on top of her, their legs dangling off the bed. 

Robin trailed kisses along her jawline until he got to her neck. He found a pressure point and she groaned as his lips closed around it, sucking at it. “I hate to stop this but maybe we should get more comfortable on the bed?” she suggested between gasps. 

“I have a better idea,” he replied, nuzzling her neck. “You lay there and I’ll do all the work right now.” 

“I like the sound of that,” she said, letting her arms fall outspread against the bed. 

He chuckled before trailing kisses down her neck and then between her breasts. When he got to her navel, he dipped his tongue into it and sent a jolt straight to Regina’s core. She groaned and he raised his head, smirking. “Not everyone knows that can also arouse you,” he replied. 

“Good to know,” she gasped out. 

Robin continued kissing lower, gently pushing her legs wider apart. She gripped the blankets on the bed as he gave her sex a broad lick, his tongue brushing her clit. It turned her core into warm liquid as he groaned. “Exquisite.” 

“Not many of my partners like going down there,” she told him, surprised he was doing this voluntarily.” 

He frowned. “Then you need to find a better quality of partners, milady.” 

“Maybe,” she agreed, resting her head down again.

“And I’m also going to make sure you really enjoy this,” he added before brushing his tongue over her clit yet again. 

Regina had no doubt he was going to deliver on his promise. 

Just as she had thought after kissing him, Robin was a master with his mouth. He alternated between sucking her clit and using his tongue against both her clit and her entire sex. She felt herself growing wetter and his actions grew more fervent, as if he were feasting on her. 

It only turned her on more.

Her body began to tremble as the liquid warmth spread from her core throughout her body. She moaned as she tried not to thrash around, feeling her release start to build deep inside her. The more Robin continued on, a coil tightened inside her. 

“More,” she moaned. “Please.” 

He didn’t say anything. Instead, she felt something press against her entrance and it took her haze-filled mind a moment to realize it was his finger. Robin inched it inside her before pumping it a few times. He then added a second one, stretching her out a bit more, never lifting his mouth from her clit. 

As he added a third finger, he began pumping them faster. His tongue flicked against her clit, almost driving her over the edge. She was almost there and shouted: “To the right!” 

Robin obeyed her and again when she told him to go a bit lower. His fingers brushed against her spot, giving her the extra boost she needed. With a few strokes, the coil snapped and she let her orgasm wash over her. She rode out wave after wave of pleasure on Robin’s tongue and fingers, milking every moment as much as she could tell he was. 

When the last wave receded, she laid trembling on the bed. Robin gave her a few licks before pushing himself up until he was standing. He gently moved her legs until she was lying completely on the bed and then he joined her, resting his hand on her stomach. “How was that?”

“Fucking amazing,” she admitted between gasps. “You’re right. I need to find better partners.” 

He hummed, kissing her. She could taste the tang of her own juices on his lips and decided she didn’t hate it. 

When he broke the kiss again, she reached up and stroked the hair on his cheeks. “Now what?” she asked. 

“I believe someone promised to tie me up,” he replied, lying on his back. He raised his hands over his head. “Well?” 

She laughed. “Giving me a moment. I think my legs may not function right now.” 

“I’m not apologizing for that.” 

“I didn’t expect you to,” she told him. After a few deep breaths, she slid off the bed. “I need you to close your eyes.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“Because I’m asking you to,” she replied, not wanting to give him any idea of what she was about to retrieve. 

Robin shrugged before closing his eyes. She then crossed to where she had hidden her coat and lifted the lid. After glancing behind her to make sure Robin still had his eyes closed, she quickly retrieved two scarves from her coat before putting the lid back down. Regina approached the bed. “Okay, you can open them again.” 

“Are those silk?” he asked, looking at her scarves. 

“Pretty much,” she replied, tying his right arm. She then climbed onto the bed, straddling him as she tied his left arm. “How are those?”

He gave them a couple tugs before grinning. “Perfect. Not too tight but not too loose.” 

She nodded, running her hands down his chest again. Toying with his nipples, she said: “And now you are at my mercy.” 

“A fate I happily accept,” he replied. 

Regina grinned before following his lead, kissing her way down his chest until she got to his hard cock. “Someone looks up to the challenge,” she said. 

“Did you just?” he asked. 

“I did,” she replied, taking his cock in hand. Teasing the tip, she asked: “What are you going to do about it?” 

He moaned as she ran her hand up and down his shaft. “Not a damn thing.” 

She smirked. “Thought so.” 

Regina took his cock into her mouth, using her lips and her fingers to please him. He groaned as she fondled his balls as she pulled her lips back until she reached his tip. She teased his tip again but with her tongue. Regina tasted his precum and she pulled back, spreading the next few drops around with her thumb. 

“Oh, gods,” he moaned. “That looked so hot.” 

She lifted her head, once again pumping his cock. “Is that so?” 

He nodded. “Are you going to suck me off?” 

“Where’s the fun in that for me?” she asked, positioning herself over him as she rubbed her clit again. She smirked. “I’m going to ride you until you forget your own name.” 

“I’m almost there,” he told her.

“Good,” she replied, sinking down onto him. They both gasped as he filled her. She paused to adjust to having his cock inside her before moving against him. 

He bent his legs, planting his feet flat on the bed and giving her a little more support as he rose up to meet her every moment. Robin’s fingers curled around her scarves, using them to lift his body up a bit so that he could change his angle inside her. She lifted her hands to her breasts, playing with them as she continued to ride his cock. It brushed against her cock, reigniting the fire deep inside her. 

Their groans and grunts were the only sounds in the room as Regina was certain the fire was going to consume her body. Beads of sweat dripped into her eyes, blurring her vision. She remained focused on Robin’s face, watching as his eyes closed and his mouth parted. His release was close and she was certain she would follow once again. 

“Look at me,” she said. “Please.” 

She didn’t know why she was so polite with him but it worked. He opened his eyes and met hers as she dropped one hand from her breast to her clit. Regina played with it, rubbing quick circles against the sensitive nub. She was so close and she fought to keep her own eyes open as she keened over the edge. 

“Regina...I need...I need you to get off me,” he grunted, really pulling at her scarves as his thrusts grew more erratic while the waves of her second orgasm slowed. 

“What?” she asked, slowing down as she frowned. “Why?” 

He met her eyes as he said: “I don’t think either of us wants me to come inside you or any of the consequences of that.” 

She cursed herself for not realizing that sooner and she nodded, sliding off his cock. Instead, she took it back in her mouth and with a few passes of her tongue, he came with a shout. She swallowed every last drop he gave her, licking her lips once she released his softening cock. 

Robin collapsed against the bed, panting. “Fucking amazing.” 

“Thank you,” she replied, working to undo her knots. Her sweat-slicked fingers made it difficult but she soon freed him from both his bonds. 

He lowered his arms as she laid down next to him. Rolling onto his side, he grinned at her. “Now what?” 

She brushed a piece of hair stuck to his forehead. “I think we need some well-deserved sleep.” 

“Agreed,” he replied, sitting up to pull the blanket over them. He settled down next to her again. “Good night, Regina.” 

“Good night,” she said, her eyes closing as she quickly succumbed to her exhaustion.

* * *

Consciousness pulled at Regina. She fought it, warm and comfortable. Rolling over, she tried to reach for the blanket but found her hands trapped. She frowned when she found the same was true for her legs. 

Her eyes flew open and she sat up, realizing her scarves were now tied around her wrists behind her back and her ankles. She struggled against them, trying to get loose as she tried to figure out Robin of Locksley’s game. 

“Oh, you woke up,” he said. She looked up to find him standing at the foot of the bed with her coat in his hand. “I had hoped the bindings wouldn’t be necessary but I guess they were.” 

Anger surged through her when she spotted her coat draped over his arm. “You bastard! You’re a thief,” she spat at him. 

“Well, yes,” he replied. “But if we’re throwing labels around, aren’t you a pirate? So we’re not much different, you and I, yeah?” 

She pressed her lips together, knowing he had a point. And part of her was impressed with his plan. He was pretty skilled at many things. Maybe there was a way to compromise, even it meant she would have to break one of her own rules. 

“How do you feel about piracy?” she asked. “You’re clearly skilled. I could use a man like you in my crew. You could earn far more splitting the treasures and bounties we find than picking pockets. And I assure you the bed in my quarters is very, very sturdy.” 

He smirked, no doubt catching her meaning. But he bowed. “I’m afraid I am going to have to reject your offer. I answer to no one. I will treasure the memories of our night together but I’m afraid I must leave you now.” 

The anger returned as she struggled against her bonds and he backed up toward the door. She scowled at him. “Are you just going to leave me tied up?” 

“Well, I can’t have you coming after me, can I? No doubt you’d still kick my arse,” he said. 

“Damn right,” she snapped at him. 

He nodded. “So this is where I bid you adieu. Don’t worry. I’ll have someone come free you in about an hour. That should give me enough time to disappear.” 

“Curse you, Robin of Locksley!” she yelled just before he closed the door behind him. 

Growling, she fell over on the bed. She tried to loosen her bonds but Robin could tie sturdy knots. Her choices appeared to either rub her wrists and ankles raw or wait for his promised assistance, praying he kept his word. 

And it seemed her only real option was to trust him. 

Fan-fucking-tastic. 

* * *

The chambermaid eventually came up and freed Regina, saying she had been sent by a gentleman to do so. At least Robin had kept his word, she figured as she rubbed her wrists. She then dressed with the help of the maid and left the pub, deciding to just return to the Jolly Roger. Robin had upset her too much to consider sleeping with anyone else. 

(Rather, he had been so good that anyone else would be a disappointment but she didn’t want to give him the credit even in her head). 

She only ventured off her ship to retrieve her ordered outfits before heading back onboard. And when her crew started to arrive, she didn’t go out to meet them. Regina knew she was brooding but she figured she had the right to. She had gotten played and lost a considerable amount of her own gold. If that didn’t let her brood, she didn’t know what would. 

Knocking interrupting her brooding and she snarled: “Go away.” 

“Captain? Captain, there’s someone who wants to join up,” Smee said, yelling through the door. 

She groaned, knowing her men tended to recruit new pirates to their crew. But she was not in the mood to greet anyone. “You handle it,” she yelled back. 

There was no immediate answer and she figured Smee was off to do that when he called out: “But he says you recruited him. Won’t speak to anyone else but you.” 

Her heart hammered in her chest. There had only been one person she had recruited but it wouldn’t be the first time someone lied to try to get their way on the crew. She tried to tamp down her hope as she crossed the room and opened her door, finding her bewildered and nervous first mate there. 

“Did he give his name?” she asked. 

“No, Captain” Smee replied, “but he appears to have your red coat.” 

Her heart soared at that and she strode across the deck to the gangway. Robin stood at the top, ready to step onto the ship, and her coat was folded over his arm. He had a sack at his feet while a bow and quiver was strapped to his back. A couple crew members kept him from moving forward, frowning as they glared at him. 

“Step aside,” she ordered them and they did. She stood in front of Robin, unsure if she wanted to slap him or kiss him. “You came.” 

“I came,” he replied, holding out her coat. “I spent the coins but your dagger is still in there.”

She took it. “Thank you.” 

“Now, I believe there was an invitation to join your crew?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

“There was,” she replied. “You said you don’t like taking orders from anyone and left with my coat while I was still tied up.” 

He shrugged. “I sent the chambermaid up to rescue you.” 

“That’s not the point, Robin,” she replied. “Why are you really here? What changed your mind?” 

“You did. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Regina,” he said, his tone serious and genuine. He was not flirting with her or trying to butter her up. 

He was being honest with her. 

Robin continued: “And there really isn’t anything here for me. Not anymore. I used the money to make sure someone I cared about had a good final resting place. With that done, I have nothing else to really do.” 

She swallowed. “And why should I let you join my crew?” 

“Because I am a good thief,” he replied. “I also am good with knives and a sword but my specialty is archery. My arrows never miss. And I’m a quick study. Pretty sure I’ll master sailing in no time.” 

Regina looked him over, two sides warring inside her. One wanted her to welcome him aboard, to spend her days and nights with him. The other warned her that he had deceived her once and it would be foolish to let him do so again. 

She took a step toward him, making up her mind. “You’re on a trial basis. If you don’t follow any of our rules or try to steal from me again, I will throw you to the sharks. Do you understand?” 

“I do,” he said, his eyes meeting hers as he raised both hands so she could see him. “I promise.” 

“Don’t make me regret this,” she told him, stepping aside. “Welcome aboard, Locksley.” 

He smirked as he stepped aboard. She stopped him before he could past her, her hand firm against his chest. “Don’t get in my way.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he told her. He then sincerely thanked her before following Smee to the quarters below deck to claim one for his own. 

Regina shouted orders to ready the Jolly Roger to leave port and her crew scrambled to obey. She stood at the helm, her hands on the wheel as she stared out at the horizon. New adventures awaited her and she couldn’t wait to face them, especially as she knew her nights would no longer be as lonely. She doubted her crew would say anything if they noticed that Robin didn’t really spend his nights in his bunk and rather in her room. They wouldn’t be brave enough to do that. 

And even if they were, she’d dangle them over the side of the ship anyway. 

She watched Robin emerge from below decks. He gave her a salute before following Smee to start learning the ropes that operated the Jolly Roger’s sails. The wind was good and she knew they would be far out to sea in no time.

* * *

That night, Robin knocked on her door. She let him in, pulling him by his shirt as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as she walked him toward her bed, pushing him down until he sat on it. She straddled him, gently cupping his face in her hands. “Any regrets?” 

“None,” he told her, his hands running up and down her back. “I am ready for a new adventure. Are you?” 

“I am,” she said, grinning. She then kissed him, ending any more conversation for that night. 

It was going to be a grand adventure indeed. 


End file.
